Singapore Buses route 265
Singapore Buses route 265 is a Feeder service operating from the Ang Mo Kio Bus Garage and looping at Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10, passing through Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9, 2, 3, 8, Ang Mo Kio MRT, Street 53, 52 and 54. Along with Feeder 268, it is one of the two residential feeder services from the bus garage. Feeder 265 serves Ang Mo Kio Neighbourhood 1, 2, 5 and 6 and the Sembawang Hills private housing estate with connections to Ang Mo Kio Town Centre, Yio Chu Kang MRT Station and other public amenities. The route serves Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange twice as an intermediate stop, with different queueing berths at the interchange in either direction. Passengers heading towards Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10 should board at Berth B2 and passengers heading towards Ang Mo Kio Garage should board at Berth B5. Because no boarding and alighting is allowed at Ang Mo Kio Garage, the first passenger stop of this route is 55231 opp Ang Mo Kio Bus Garage, along Ang Mo Kio Street 63 and the last passenger stop is 55311 opp Yio Chu Kang Station, along Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9. In January 2015, a Peak Period Short Service, 265P was introduced. It duplicates service 265's route from the Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange to Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange, via Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10 and operates during weekday peak hours only. The service was renumbered to short trip service 265A from 6 January 2017. Later in March 2018, 265A was replaced by additional trips on 265 and withdrawn. The Townlink branding was dropped in August 2018. History On 13 August 1983, it was introduced as a feeder service from Ang Mo Kio Int to Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10 (Loop). On 24 March 2002, it was later merged with feeder service 266 to form Townlink 265 following the opening of AMK Temp Int. It was amended to start from Ang Mo Kio Garage. On 29 May 2011, it was amended to serve Ang Mo Kio Interchange with two separate berths for Ang Mo Kio St 52/53/54 and Ang Mo Kio Ave 2/5/9 direction. Route Information *Ang Mo Kio Street 63 (Ang Mo Kio Garage) *Ang Mo Kio Street 63 (opp Ang Mo Kio Garage) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (Yio Chu Kang Stadium) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (opp AMK Police Div HQ) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (opp Ang Mo Kio Community Hospital) *Yio Chu Kang Road (The Calrose) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 5 (Blk 604) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 2 (opp Horizon Gardens) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 2 (St Nicholas' Girls) *Ang Mo Kio Street 11 (opp Blk 255) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 4 (Blk 110) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (opp Ang Mo Kio Primary School) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (Blk 129) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (Blk 700B) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Ang Mo Kio Int) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (aft Ang Mo Kio Int) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (opp Blk 504) *Ang Mo Kio Street 53 (opp Blk 507) *Ang Mo Kio Street 52 (Blk 522) *Ang Mo Kio Street 52 (Blk 527) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10 (Blk 555) *Ang Mo Kio Street 54 (Blk 561) *Ang Mo Kio Street 54 (Blk 549) *Ang Mo Kio Street 52 (opp Blk 527) *Ang Mo Kio Street 52 (opp Blk 522) *Ang Mo Kio Street 53 (Blk 507) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 5 (Blk 502) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Blk 504) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Ang Mo Kio Station) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 (Ang Mo Kio Int) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (Blk 324) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (Blk 209) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 3 (Ang Mo Kio Primary School) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 4 (Blk 258) *Ang Mo Kio Street 11 (Blk 255) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 2 (opp St Nicholas Girls' School) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 2 (Horizon Gardens) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 5 (opp Blk 604) *Yio Chu Kang Road (opp The Calrose) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (Ang Mo Kio Community Hospital) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (AMK Police Div HQ) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9 (opp Yio Chu Kang Stadium) *Ang Mo Kio Street 63 (Ang Mo Kio Depot)